<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by AwkwardGayBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395333">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayBean/pseuds/AwkwardGayBean'>AwkwardGayBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayBean/pseuds/AwkwardGayBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft Sophiana drabble that's set between chapters 17 and 18 of my existing Keeper fic, "Do What Makes You Happy".  Biana's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          I drew Sophie a bath to help her relax because she was stressed to the point where she was sick. She was so grateful, I couldn't help but smile. When she went into the bathroom, I stayed out in her room, so I was surprised a few minutes later when she called me in. I was reluctant at first because I didn't want to invade her privacy, but she insisted. She said that it wasn't fair for me to have to stay out there on my own. Especially since I had done this for her. But her flushed red face told me that she was really embarrassed that I was there, and that I could see her naked. I sat up on the counter. Her awkward little smile gave me butterflies. She's adorable. She sighed and started stressing about the tribunal. I told her not to think about that, and reminded her that Elwin had told her she needed to relax. We started talking.</p><p><br/>
          She told me stories from her childhood. I don't think she had talked about that with anyone other than Dex until then. The way her face lit up when she reminisced about things she used to do with Amy made emotion swell in my chest. It made me wonder if Fitz felt that same way about things we did when we were younger. Maybe it's different when you have a brother.</p><p>          She told me one story about when Amy was really little and kept talking to Mr. Forkle over the fence. Sophie told me how patient Mr. Forkle was, even though it was probably irritating to have a tiny human child persistently ask you questions, and how he would always answer her questions, no matter how annoying it got.</p><p><br/>
          After that she got a little emotional about missing her human family. I got down off the counter and sat down beside the tub. I took Sophie's hand to comfort her and she leaned over for me to kiss her forehead. She thanked me for being here with her. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly.</p><p><br/>
          I think I'm in love with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>